


Be Together (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [38]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Devotion, Falling In Love, Fanvids, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron love. Nasir's devotion to Agron.</p>
<p>Set to "Be Together" by Major Lazer (featuring Wild Belle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Together (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njV0NleHI2MTNTaEk/view)  


**Author's Note:**

> Another great song that I think fits beautifully with their love story. All Nasir wants is to be at Agron’s side, and he will walk through the fires of hell to do it. Their scene in the beginning of the series finale underscores this point:
> 
>  
> 
> _AGRON_  
>  _(soft)_  
>  _I cannot flee to the mountains with the others. Despite command, my place is upon field of battle._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nasir takes that in, knowing it means almost certain death._
> 
>  
> 
> _NASIR_  
>  _As mine is forever by your side._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nasir kisses him, devoted to the very end. Agron responds with all his heart, their love transitioning us to—_
> 
>  
> 
> With that script excerpt in mind, I think the lyric, “Is this freedom, baby?” is interesting. Agron only achieves true freedom once he allows himself to let go of Rome, the war, and much of his anger too. Nasir waits for him and risks almost certain death to remain with him, but it makes that final scene all the sweeter to see them both leave the battlefield behind at last.


End file.
